


Of Monsters for Grooms

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, bobby is thinking about their future aww, booths in general, double b soft hours open, hanbin is thinking about ways to kill junhoe legally, marriage booth, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin is dressed up as a monster for the damned school fair. Bobby is a groom for rent. He wonders how unlucky could he be.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Of Monsters for Grooms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's lol.

Hanbin wishes he could sit this one out. 

He's not very keen on designing booths, moreso if he has to look out for them. They were setting up a horror house. He was tasked to be one of the monsters by none other than Koo fucking Junhoe. 

"I don't think you understand how much I'd like to kill you right now." He glares at the beaming Student Council president, whom he wants to be impeached right at this moment. 

Junhoe laughs, clapping enthusiastically. "That's the spirit, Hanbin. You've embodied this monster thing quickly. You deserve an Oscar for that." He pats his shoulder and Hanbin pushes him. 

"Why can't it be Jinhwan? Or Chanwoo? Why me?" He whines, stomping his feet. 

"I heard my name but I won't comment because I'm very busy decorating this very special booth that is very close to my heart." Chanwoo butts in. Hanbin glares at him and he avoids his gaze immediately, snickering. 

"Jinhwan is an officer so he'll be doing rounds at the time of the fair. And Chanwoo..." Junhoe tilts his head and stares at Chanwoo struggling to find out the difference between red orange and yellow orange. "He's very busy." He concludes. 

At that moment, Yunhyeong decides to barge in, walking inside the unfinished booth like he was the town mayor. 

Chanwoo laughs out loud, pointing at him but Yunhyeong scoffs at him and continues to walk towards them. 

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Hanbin asks curiously. 

Yunhyeong ignores him and focuses on Junhoe. Hanbin sulks even more. "Are you aware that the freshmen are setting up a kissing booth? Like a literal kissing booth with literal kissing? Is that allowed?" 

Junhoe shrugs. "You lost your virginity when you were a freshman. It's just kissing." 

"Then why are we setting up a horror booth instead of a BDSM dungeon?" Chanwoo agrees and shouts _I'M SAYING!_ and Yunhyeong throws finger guns at him. 

Hanbin takes the opportunity to barge in, "Why are you wearing a suit? Answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—" Yunhyeong clamps his hand on his mouth to shut him up and Hanbin bites on it lightly. Yunhyeong releases him, muttering an _ow_ as he scrunches his face in disgust. 

"Bobby and I are grooms for rent in the Juniors' Marriage Booth." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Excuse me?" Hanbin squints his eyes, giving Yunhyeong a once over. "What the fuck is a groom for rent and why is Ji involved?" 

Junhoe laughs at his reaction. "Chill. It's like when you really wanna get married but you can't find a husband so you rent one. Have you seen Bobby in a suit? He looks yum." Yunhyeong teases further. 

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him about the brides for rent and the prenup shoot you guys did." Junhoe whispers, but loud enough for Hanbin to hear. The guy was practically seething. 

Why the fuck is he a monster in a horror house booth and his boyfriend's a groom for rent in a marriage booth? This has got to be some sick joke of fate because it's unfair in so many levels. 

"Good morning, monsters of the modern world. Ya boy just got married." Bobby emerges from the back door, in a white suit with gold linings, hair styled upwards, showing off the ring in his finger with a bright smile. 

Hanbin almost wants to strangle him. 

"Well, you better prepare for your divorce 'cause someone's not happy." Donghyuk was apparently behind him. He winks teasingly. 

This will go down as the worst day of his life. 

  
///////

  
Every officer of the Student Council was assigned a booth. It just so happens that he was under the President's rule. If it was up to him, he'd go with Donghyuk in the Book Club. It'll be boring but at least he doesn't have to deal with being a monster to scare off a bunch of high schoolers who deem themselves thrill-seekers when it was just an average looking horror house. 

"It looks fucking amazing. Can't wait to scare the shit out of the freshies." Chanwoo giggles. 

He's one of the monsters too. A very excited one at that. Hanbin rolls his eyes. 

"This shit sucks. I'm gonna go check on Ji." He bids his goodbye and runs towards the field and to the marriage booth. Hanbin also found out Chanwoo's girlfriend, Chae, was part of the brides for rent. She looks gorgeous dressed in pastel, waving at him. He waves back. 

"Bin!" Hanbin glares at the source of voice, his boyfriend smiling at him from ear to ear while a bunch of _organizers_ fix his suit and style his hair. He walks closer to them. 

"Hey, Hanbin. What brings you here?" Jihyo asks without looking at him, busy trying to get Bobby's hair to stay up. She was part of the Student Council and apparently in charge of this damned booth. 

"Well, one of the grooms for rent has caught my eye." He smirks slyly, eyes still stuck at Bobby who was scrunching his nose and closing his eyes because of the hairspray. 

"That's me! I caught your eye!" Bobby says and Jihyo shushes him, asking him to stay still. 

"Is same-sex marriage allowed here?" Hanbin asks. 

"Yeah, we're very inclusive. The times are changing, Kim Hanbin." She says. "Plus, there were a few boys who has signed up to rent Bobby, if you don't mind." 

"Wait, what do you mean signed up?" 

"Apparently, I'm really popular, Bin." Bobby winks at him. 

"Yeah, he's right. We haven't even started yet but we already have tons of money. Tell Junhoe to watch his back." Jihyo smiles at him smugly before walking away and off towards the fake altar. 

"Yeah, tell Junhoe to watch his back." Bobby repeats. Hanbin glares at him. The guy pouts, pulling his arm. 

"Why are you always glaring at me? I won't marry you if you keep doing that." His lower lip protrudes exaggeratedly and Hanbin flicks it. Bobby winces in pain. 

"Who says I wanna marry you? Go ahead and get married to a bunch of boys and girls who aren't me. I'm not stoping you." He says blankly, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, but I will visit you to the horror house 'cause I wanna see how sexy of a monster you are." Bobby laughs out loud when Hanbin starts whining again. He asks him to shut up and he struggles in doing so.

Bobby pulls at his arms again, trapping his side as he lifts his chin up to face him. "Date me after this?" He asks in a whisper. 

"I'm not dating a married man." Bobby cocks a brow at his answer. His thumb grazing on his lower lip. 

"Sucks. I was willing to commit adultery for you. And that was against the 10 commandments so I'm going straight to hell." Bobby purses his lips. 

It was annoying, really. And because Hanbin is only human, weak and with needs, he brushes his lips softly on the puckered pair in front of him. 

"Fine." He gives up. 

  
///////

  
*School Fair Day 1*

Apparently their school didn't have much budget to buy a decent banner. He sighs, staring at the DIY banner that looks like it was done by Chanwoo on a deadline. Horrible. 

"I feel like someone is badmouthing me right now but I couldn't care less." Chanwoo says, trying on a few messy wigs. 

Hanbin snaps his head in his direction. "What kind of monster are you gonna be?" 

"A monster in bed." Chae laughs at him, slapping Chanwoo's arms. She agreed to help with the makeup. She's pretty good at prosthetics too. 

Surprisingly, they have more budget for prosthetics than a decent welcoming banner.

Hanbin barfs jokingly. "Okay, mister monster in bed, what kind of monster am I gonna be, then?" Hanbin turns to Chae for answers. 

She puts her fingers on her chin, acting like she was thinking. "Hmmm." 

"A cock-eater." That's when Chanwoo receives a friendly punch in the face. From both him and Chae. 

She starts working to turn them into their desired monsters. Well, only Chanwoo was thrilled about it. Hanbin was just going with the flow. 

Every dab of concealer and fake blood felt antagonistic. This was very much against his will. Must be nice to kill someone after. Specifically a tall raven-haired boy who was watching them from afar, snickering as he sets up their poster. 

Chae was done working with him and now it was Chanwoo's turn. Hanbin stares at himself in the mirror, not wanting to get into his costume yet. He looks just like the banner outside. Horrible.

"It'll be fun if you get married with Yunhyeong 'cause people kept on saying we look alike." Chanwoo mumbles while he was getting his make up. 

Chae shakes his head, smiling while she tries to hide the bags under Chanwoo's eyes. "Don't wanna deal with jealous boyfriends. Anyway, are you gonna work in this shit house full time?" 

"Nah, we take turns." 

"Good, make sure to visit me when you're free." She pinches Chanwoo's cheeks.

"Didn't know you're into some nasty monster sex." Chanwoo wiggles his eyebrows. Hanbin pretends he didn't hear that. 

"That's not what I meant, you weirdo." 

Hanbin wants to visit Bobby too but not with his current situation, he can't. While the other was out there being a groom, he's out here being fucking pathetic. 

It was at that moment Junhoe gives him his costume, running away from him instantly, afraid of getting killed by an angry Hanbin. 

And what luck, he'll be dressed as a killer groom. The suit with splatters of blood looks good on him. He absolutely hates it. 

  
///////

  
"You may now kiss the bride." The fake priest claims, urging Bobby to lean down and kiss the girl in front of him.

"No way." Bobby says, shaking his head. 

"Fine, prude, only on the cheek." The priest rolls his eyes. 

"Come on, Bobby. I paid like 10,000 won for this." The girl stomps her feet, puckering her lips as she closes her eyes. 

Bobby cringes. He looks at Jihyo—acting like one of the bridesmaids on the side—for help. She eyes him sternly and nods at the girl in front of him. 

"I'm waiting!" The girl shouts. 

_Goddamn, okay_. Bobby kisses her cheek quickly and immediately smiles for the photo op. The girl was pouting in the picture but it turned out nicely. Bobby waves at her, bidding goodbye. 

He sighs as he sat down on the chairs. Finally taking a rest. A real couple was about to get fake married. 

"I'm snitching you on Hanbin." Yunhyeong tells him. 

"Fuck off." He says tiredly. 

At first he was very competitive, knowing that whichever booth raises the biggest money has to go on a beach trip and he needs a really good break. But now, he just wants to spend time with Hanbin. Enjoy the fair like a regular highschool couple. Try the booths. 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. That's when they both get to take a rest from their respective shifts. On the third day, they'll work again. He knows that'll suck even more. 

"Want to ditch this shit and get some dick?" Yunhyeong proposes, smirking at him. 

Bobby looks at the couple in front, and then to Jihyo, too immersed at the fake ceremony. He turns his head to face Yunhyeong and he nods. 

Fuck this. He's going to Hanbin.

  
///////

  
"Fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna punch you!" But the guy runs away, screaming. 

Hanbin wasn't even doing anything. He was sitting on the bench, debating on whether to use his phone or just sit there looking at the void while his life flashes before his eyes. He wouldn't want to get the risk of being reported so he opted for the latter. 

On the other side of the booth, he hears Chanwoo doing his best to growl and scare people off. Hanbin laughs to himself. What an actor. 

A couple stumbles into him, the guy sitting on the bench beside him as the girl straddles him. "No sex in the horror house. What the fuck is wrong with you?" But they didn't stop, so he stands up to get away from them. 

Who does that?

He checks the watch on his wrist for the time. His shift was almost over. He goes to Chanwoo and his heart almost jumps out of his chest when the guy scowls at him. 

"Dude, I just gave you a heart attack." Chanwoo laughs at him like a madman and Hanbin punches his chest, spewing out a thousand curse words when he doesn't stop laughing. 

"I'm gonna sneak out. Do you wanna come?" 

"Nope. Unlike you, I actually like it here." Chanwoo taps his back. 

Hanbin scoffs. "Fine, suit yourself." He turns his heel to leave before saying, "But don't snitch or I'll kill you." As a warning.

"Oh I'm literally shitting my pants right now. I'm so scared. Get away from me, you monster." 

Hanbin sneaks out, smiling to himself. He's going to Bobby.

  
///////

  
"I would like to rent a groom." Hanbin sits comfortably on one of the chairs in the fake church. 

"Not with that face you're not." Jihyo tells him and Hanbin glares at her. 

"This is a monster discrimination. My lawyer will be in contact." The girl laughs at him like he's out of his mind. He must admit she's kind of intimidating but she's not the one he was looking for when he came here. That being said, "Where's Ji?" 

"You mean, Bobby? That fucker dipped. Probably off to his honeymoon or whatever." 

Hanbin furrows his brows. "What honeymoon?" 

"You know when two people get married, they go on a trip or somewhere they can relax or have sex—"

"I know what a honeymoon is you little—" _bitch_ but the rules of feminism that Hanbin obeys so dearly tells him never to call any woman as such. Even if she deserves it. So he stops.

"Then why are you asking?" Jihyo sighs exasperatedly. Hanbin tries to not raise his voice considering how tired the girl probably was. He's still nice after all. 

"You're no help. I'm gonna go look for him." Hanbin also tries not to roll his eyes when Jihyo grins lop-sidedly. That was irksome. "When I do find him, we're gonna get married in this corny ass booth." 

As he was walking away hurriedly, he hears Jihyo screams, "I'm gonna charge you twice the normal amount for almost calling me a bitch. You deserve it!" Hanbin chuckles at that. 

  
///////

  
"Oh wow. What a beautiful wedding." Junhoe greets him in the tune of Panic! At the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies, eyeing him from head to toe. 

"Is Bin still inside?" Bobby asks, titling his head trying to see the inside of the horror house. 

"He sneaked out before his shift ended. Very bad behavior that needs to be punished. If you know what I mean." Junhoe winks at him and Bobby pushes him off, blushing even though he completely has no idea what Junhoe was talking about. 

"Do you think he went to the marriage booth to find me?" 

Junhoes shakes his head at him, tired of Bobby already. He's not even paying up for entrance. That's obviously bad for business. "Am I like your Magic 8 ball?"

"No, but you can be. Am I gonna get laid this Valentine's?" Bobby beams at him with hopeful eyes just to annoy the latter more. 

"Hanbin's gonna break up with you. Quit it." 

"Hey! You're only supposed to answer with yes or no." 

"Then no." 

Bobby flips him the finger. Junhoe flips him two. 

"You're so annoying." He gives up. 

Bobby refuses to go inside the horror house alone so he goes to the fields to look for Hanbin. Some booths are already packing up as it was late in the night. He needs to find Hanbin. He wants to walk him home. 

Plus, they have a date?

And he wants a kiss?

Maybe even get fake married?

He stares at the ring on his finger, the cheap one given by Jihyo for the people for rent. He removes and puts it in his pocket for safe-keeping, and hopes Hanbin would give him something of the same sort. And knowing that it was from him, it would be special. 

Bobby would give Hanbin one first but he has no money right now. He's saving up for a two-weeks trip in Japan. Hanbin told him he wants to see the cherry blossoms. 

"Ji—won!" Hanbin grabs his arm for support, his other hand holding his own knee as he breathes heavily, probably from running too fast. Bobby looks taken aback from his sudden appearance, especially now that he looks like he just got out of a crime scene. As the victim.

"You look...wow, Bin." Bobby scrunches his nose, his bunny teeth showing as he tries to process Hanbin's current state in front of him. 

"Horrible? God, I know. And you look dreamy, as usual." His boyfriend rolls his eyes, standing straight now that he was done catching his breath. 

"I was about to say scary...ly hot?" Hanbin pouts at him. "I mean it. Who else would look hot with fake blood and prosthetics? Only you." Bobby gives him a million dollar smile. 

Hanbin has a hard time believing that but he returns the smile, clinging his arms on Bobby's. "So, how many people have you married today?" 

"A lot. It was weird too. Some even wanted to play out fake vows and I had to rack my brain trying to remember the lines Heath Ledger said in 10 Things I Hate About You so I could put on a great show." Hanbin laughs at him, rubbing his face on the sleeves of his suit and Bobby wonders if he'll get bloody by the time they let go of each other. 

"You were paying attention to our last movie night, huh?" Hanbin raises his head to look at him. 

"Of course, Heath was hot." Hanbin agrees, shrugging as they walk again. 

They were silently watching a few booth organizers pack up, regretting that they didn't sneak out earlier. They could've had fun and tried everything. 

Then, like a lightning struck them, they both say, "Wanna get married?" "Let's get married."

Bobby was the first to laugh at the coincidence. Hanbin follows soon after. They run to the marriage booth with hopes that it hasn't closed yet. 

  
///////

  
"Doyoutakethismanasyourlawfullyweddedhusband?" 

"Come again?" 

"Dude, you know the drill. I have to go home. I got curfews at 11." The fake priest yawns.

"I do?" Hanbin confusingly says. 

"I do too! No need to repeat it, I heard this a thousand times already." Bobby chimes in. 

"Okay, now kiss." Before they could even do it, the priest started packing up his things. 

Bobby glances over at Jihyo, who was crossing her arms. "I'm gonna kiss him on the lips."

Hanbin's forehead creases, wondering why he had to ask her for permission. 

"You're asking me that when you've been nothing but prude to the brides and grooms you've been married with." Jihyo rolls her eyes. 

"Hanbin's different from any other grooms. He's a killer groom." Hanbin stomps on Bobby's feet, smiling at him threateningly and Bobby apologizes with his eyes. 

"Go ahead and kiss your boyfriend, you sicko. I wanna pack up." 

Before Hanbin could defend Bobby from being called a sicko on his watch, his chin was being lifted up, lips crashing with Bobby's own in the most serene way. Save from his heart throbbing loudly in his chest, the butterflies in his stomach having a protest. 

Bobby smiles in between kisses. 

Hanbin never wants it to end. 

"Time's up, horny monsters. I'm going home." Jihyo claps her hands as a signal that it's a wrap for tonight. 

As punishment, Bobby was forced to clean up and close the booth. He silently hopes for Yunhyeong's downfall as he was the one who roped him into dipping yet he's nowhere to be found. 

Hanbin helps him by folding the curtains. He catches a glint of the fake ring he made him wear for the wedding. 

They were still young. Things will probably change as time passes by. 

Bobby only thinks about now, but if the future permits so, he would want to give him the most precious ring that would fit his finger perfectly.

Or be by his side till he runs out of years. ,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
